piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Florida 500
The 2019 Nightdona 500 happened on Feb 10th. Sadly H.J was not recovered enough to attend so Jack Smith did. The big one happens on lap 65 when Jonas Carvers went into Harvey Rodcap. Harvey then touched Chris Roamin and sent Chris sideways into the catch fence. Paul Conrev also nearly went in the catch fence. Jackson Storm got involved and got mad after crashing. A total of ten cars are involved (Jonas, Harvey, Chris, Paul, Jackson, Flip Dover, Magnet Face Next Gen Leak Less, Next Gen Spare Mint, Aaron Clocker and J.P) Chris has his roof and underside damaged and he leaked oil from the crash. A good moment as Cruz Ramirez got a well deserved first Nightdona 500 victory after Danny Swervez spins out on lap 108 into the wall. Cruz celebrates with team Dinoco and Lightning. Chris Roamin' was on fire due to leaking fuel after his catch fence crash and required Red the fire truck and Johnny Firecatcher Jr to extinguish him. Richie Gunzit punctured a tire on Chris debris a lap later and retired while Conrad Camber finishes awesomely in eleventh. CAM SPINNER SOMEHOW FIFTH!!!! Ed Truncan places 19th as usual. Footage Big One Footage - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuMJDJX-ypQ (basically a recreation of Tony Stewart's 2012 Talladega crash) #12 in video is Jonas, #3 is Harvey, black car is Jackson, White car in catch fence is Chris, #16 is Paul Transcript Elizabeth Cleanair's funeral (Takes 2 days before the race) Shannon: So I know it's two days before the race but as you might know on February 6th Elizabeth Cleanair, the wife of James sadly died from cancer. I am attending as well as others like The King. Kori: Lightning Mcqueen is not attending due to being busy in Indy and needing to come to Nightdona to be there for Cruz in just two days! Shannon: However some friends of James such as Murray Clutchburn, Ernie Gearson and Don Alternators are attending. The King, his nephew Cal and team Dinoco are there and James' pit crew from Vitoline are there too. (Ernie finds James crying heavily in a corner) Ernie: James? James (crying): I HATE THIS! This is the worst year of my life! My beloved Ellie died! I know it was cancer but still SHE DIED! (bawls 8000000 times worse than Winford Rutherford when Wayneford died, Johnny Blamer when his dad John died, Lightning in hospital after his 2011 No Stall crash, Cruz when Sheldon Shifter almost died in Ruby's cars series, Klint in 1984 Indy, Roger when he was bullied by other crew chiefs in 1993 Indy and Randy Lawson when Harry Pitcar died in 1955 Charlotte) WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ernie: It's ok James. James (bawling): BUT YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ERNIE! YOU MARRIED TWICE AND MARRIED YOUR SECOND WIFE IN 2001! I WAS MARRIED THIRTY EIGHT YEARS FROM 1981!!!!! Ernie: Well I mean of course I cannot. I never married for as long as you did. The King: It's ok James. Cal: Yeah it's ok James. Lynda: Yeah it is. Luke: It will be! Roger: YEAH! James (bawling): WHY IS STUPID BUMPER CAR GERRY JONES WHO IS A 79 YEAR OLD IN PRISON NOT DEAD BUT MY WIFE IS?!?!?!?!?!?!? THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!! The King: Actually Gerry died in July 2017 in prison at the age of 77. James (bawling): At least that is one good thing but WHY!? WHY ELLIE MUST YOU LEAVE ME?! CANCER SUCKS! CANCER SHOULD BE NUKED!!!!! The King: I have never seen someone cry so much! Not even Johnny or Roger cried this much! Cal: Me neither. Shannon and Kori: And us! James (bawling): I'LL NEVER FIND ANOTHER LADY LIKE HER!!!!! The King: You could James. You could just find someone. Look at Johnny Blamer for example just when we thought he would never find a girl he found one and now they are married and happy. Lynda: I remember Ellie so well. She is very nice but sadly she died now. Cal: You could find another girl James. It's ok. James (bawling): I HATE THIS! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! (Popeye toot) FEBRUARY SIXTH 2019!!!!! Kori: Poor James. Roger: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! I HAVE NEVER SEEN CAR CRY THIS MUCH NOT EVEN JOHNNY! Luke: THIS IS SO SAD! (James still bawls heavily) James: WHAT A (Serbia Strong) DAY! to be continued by Ruby Big One Chick: TROUBLE TURN FOUR! JONAS GOES INTO HARVEY RODCAP! JACKSON STORM INVOLVED! PAUL CONREV INVOLVED! CHRIS ROAMIN IS INTO THE CATCH FENCE!!!!! Natalie: NEXT GEN LEAK LESS INVOLVED! NEXT GEN SPARE MINT INVOLVED! What a crash! (Replay) Natalie: As we show the replay Jonas Carvers got into Harvey Rodcap and involved multiple cars including Next Gen Leak Less. (Live) Natalie: We will be back shortly for more coverage and a few more replays of the deadliest crash in the 2019 Nightdona 500 that even involved Magnet Face Next Gen Leak Less. Chick: What an impact for Chris! Results # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 200 laps # Ryan Laney - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 200 laps # J.D Mcpillar - 200 laps # Rich Mixon - 200 laps # Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps # Tim Treadless - 200 laps # Conrad Camber - 200 laps # Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps # Steve Slick Lapage - 200 laps # Dan Carcia - 200 laps # Next Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps # Jack Smith - 200 laps # Next Gen Clutch Aid - 200 laps # Michael Rotor - 200 laps # Ed Truncan - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby